


What's New Pussycat

by GlitterCake20



Series: P I N K [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Bucky Barnes, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Pink Cat Tail Buttplug, Pink Kitty Ears to match, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Refractory Period who?, Shameless Smut, Slow Riding, Super Soldier Sex, Top Steve Rogers, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: “What’cha got there, Buck?”“Kitty ears. Feel ‘em!”Steve does because they're irresistibly inviting. He leans over and wiggles the one ear too, “These are adorable, Buck.” he tells Bucky and smiles. They are. He doesn't know what they're for, but he loves the color, and they make Bucky look sweet and cuddly, and he's not about to question why the man he loves wants to wear ‘kitty ears.’ The 21st century is fucking fantastic like that.“There's more..."





	What's New Pussycat

**Author's Note:**

> 10/10 for title creativity -__-

Bucky’s been in the bathroom far longer than usual after his gym session. Steve leaves him to it though- could be anything from a vanilla and coconut bubble bath, he could be lathering up his body with that butter nonsense Natasha and Wanda got him for Christmas. He could be deep conditioning his hair, whatever the hell that means, trimming or shaving his beard…

Bucky has found pleasure in many little things since coming back, has been indulging himself to insane extents some might say, but Steve will be damned if he ever, ever denies Bucky anything. If he demands a pool full of fluffy yellow ducks right this very second, Steve’s sure as hell going to level cities to get it for him.

Except, Bucky’s plenty equipped and willing to attain these comforts himself, Steve thinks, eyeing the empty delivery box that sits torn open with its contents hastily extracted, on the kitchen counter.

“Buck.” He calls, just to make sure Bucky’s fine.

It’s quiet for a beat, and then Bucky opens the bathroom door—Steve can’t see him from the kitchen—and clears his throat, his voice sounds extra raspy when he answers.

“Hey, Stevie?”

“Hm?” Steve pours some creamy chicken soup into a pot and starts stirring.

“I, uh…” Bucky answers and Steve freezes, arching an eyebrow at the wall, waiting for the rest. “I did something.”

“Are you hurt?” asks Steve, manages only by a fraction to keep himself from hauling ass to where Bucky is to check for himself.

Bucky appeases him quickly, knowing Steve well enough, “No. No. Not at all. Uh…” he’s obviously distracted by whatever he did.

Steve starts toasting some bread, sprinkles a dash of salt into the pot. “Then it’s not that bad. Come on out here.”

“Oh,” laughs Bucky making Steve frown again, “Ain’t nothin’ bad, doll.”

Just then Bucky comes strolling out of the bathroom with only a towel around his middle, which is fine. Totally fine. Except he has the cutest pair of pink, fluffy goddam cat ears on his head. Cat Ears. Steve can’t look away.

“What’cha got there, Buck?” he asks his face must be doing that _‘sugar won’t melt in your mouth’_ thing Bucky always talks about because Bucky’s lips slant into a smirk.

“Kitty ears.” He merely says like that’s supposed to provide enough clarity to the puffy, soft-looking fluff triangles stuck to his guy’s head.

He notices that Bucky doesn’t take up his usual spot on one of the stools. Instead, he stands on the opposite side of the counter island, wiggling the right ear with his finger. “Feel ‘em!”

Steve does because they're irresistibly inviting. He leans over and wiggles the one ear too, “These are adorable, Buck.” he tells Bucky and smiles. They are. He doesn't know what they're for, but he loves the color, and they make Bucky look sweet and cuddly, and he's not about to question why the man he loves wants to wear ‘kitty ears.’ The 21st century is fucking fantastic like that.

“There's more,” Bucky says. Steve can't quite place the look on his face like he's about to laugh, but there's also a tempting, teasing glint in his eye.

He assumes Bucky has purchased several sets of these ears, perhaps to match with different shirts. “I bet. I like them. Looks good on you.” Steve gets out two bowls and sets them down on the counter for lunch, gives the pot another stir, “Wanna show me the rest?”

“Sure doll.” Bucky places something down on the counter, and when he turns and walks away, Steve realizes it's his towel. 

The wooden spoon clatters to the floor when Steve lowers his eyes, and he forgets how to function at all.

Dear Lord.

There's a pastel pink tail dangling from Bucky's ass. His ass! Possibly fluffier than those ears, it's long and flowy and brushes the backs of his thighs as he walks. The tail— _ the fucking tail _ —swings sideways the way a particularly sassy feline’s would.

Bucky's throaty laugh brings him back from staring, “You should see your face.” he says, his back still turned to Steve, peering over his shoulder. He brings his hand back and sweeps the tail up, lets it slither from his palm before dropping it again. Then he wiggles his ass sideways, and Steve thinks he's gone squint.

“That's a… it's… so… holy fucking _fuck_ , Bucky??” He abandons the soup, turning the stove off, “What the hell is that?? Jesus!”

Bless Bucky- he leans forward over the back of the couch so Steve can get a better look, “Come see for yourself.”

Bucky’s so goddamn gorgeous in this bright light, the way he displays himself so sweetly for Steve. Steve's cock is already on board with whatever fetish he's about to discover.

“Is this thing  _ in _ you?” he asks in awe of the tail's beauty, his dick giving a happy twitch when Bucky nods.

“One of those plugs. Always said we wanna try one.”

Steve dares to reach out, and with the tips of his fingers he touches the tail at the base, it's soft and velvety and slips between his fingers when he drags his hand down to pinch the tip of it.

“Go on,” Bucky says and pushes his ass back, “pull on it.”  he brings his hand around to the base of it, lifts the pink fluff up for Steve to see where it’s stuffed in his ass, so full and stretched, Steve can’t help but draw it back a little to see Bucky’s hole clench around it.

He loves how Bucky squirms and gasps when he tugs on the plug a little, exploring, “Goddamn Buck… don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like this.”

Bucky's head falls back, long hair curling on his shoulders and Steve can tell while he’s fumbling with the hilt of the plug, that Bucky’s mouth is parted with a slack smile. “Steve…” he whispers and spreads his legs a little.

Steve nudges his nose into Bucky’s neck, twirling the plug around in his ass. Admittedly the fur is incredibly soft and impossible not to touch, he might tug harder unintentionally while trying to cash in on the feel of it in his hand.

“Kiss me, Stevie…” Bucky says breathlessly and turns his face toward Steve. Naturally and without pause or objection, Steve obliges. Their lips press together wet and soft, and Bucky makes a faint sound when Steve slides the waistband of his sweats down and pushes his hard dick against Bucky’s ass cheek.

Now he's in a predicament that he never thought in a hundred years he'd be in: he wants to fuck Bucky, but he also wants this tail to remain precisely where it is. The thing is sparking up things inside of him that he didn't know existed. Weird things, but _good_ things.

Bucky must sense his hesitation because he spreads his legs further and reaches down between them, searching for Steve’s cock, and once he finds it, he guides Steve in between his thighs, “Like this…” he breathes, already looking half gone only from Steve’s touch.

Steve, sucks in a breath, his dick sliding between Bucky’s thighs, and Bucky brings his legs together as soon as Steve’s in there. “Oh Jesus, Buck…” he sighs and loops his one arm around Bucky’s middle, lips in the back of his neck, nose nuzzled in the damp strands of hair, rocking his hips back and forth.

The length of his dick rubs against Bucky’s balls, his swollen tip bumping against Bucky’s stiff cock, drowning him in a bunch of sensations he wasn’t ready for, “Fuck, this feels… Ah god, tighten up for me, Buck. Tighten up, baby.” He pats Bucky’s thigh with his free hand and moves marginally faster.

He feels Bucky pressing his legs together, narrowing the gap he was fucking into, his body is still slick and slippery from the lotion he applied beforehand, so Steve’s cock pumps easily in and out of the tight little space.

Another flash of want runs through him when he looks down at what he’s doing and sees the furry pink tail trapped between their bodies. He lifts it up—Bucky makes a sweet, sweet sound—and lets it rest on the small of his back.

“Oh god, Steve, tug it up some more, doll.” Bucky squirms and arches back into Steve’s body.

Steve obliges, wraps the tail around his fist and pulls up just a fraction for it to shift inside Bucky- just enough to elicit that deep sound in his throat again. Steve thrusts in harder, kisses the top of Bucky’s spine, bites into the soft flesh there.

Bucky’s hand finds Steve’s free one and brings it to his cock, it’s leaking when Steve touches him, a long string dripping down the tip. “Steve, touch me, go on… make me come.”

“Fuck baby, like this huh?” Steve starts jerking him in time with his thrusts into Bucky’s thigh gap.

Bucky pushes into Steve’s fist, ruining their pace totally, “Yeah Steve…fuck…”

Steve releases the tail and yanks Bucky closer, tightening one arm around his middle, squeezing, “Keep still…” He growls, and Bucky obliges with a drawn-out whimper, “Yeah, just like that,” says Steve and runs his fingers over Bucky’s wet tip, “Let me fuck these thick thighs baby. Gonna come all over them, flip you over and do your mouth...”

“Holy fuck,” Bucky laughs, lets his head rest back on Steve’s shoulder, “You keep talking like that _I’m_ gonna come.”

At the thought of Bucky coming, Steve shoves his hips forward harder, it’s way slicker in there now, and he realizes he must be leaking too. His cock’s never been shy in that department. Even more so when Bucky has a fluffy pink plug stuffed in his ass, apparently.

Steve licks Bucky’s ear, “So come kitty, come in my hand.”

Bucky gasps surprised, hips jerking forward into the friction Steve’s giving him, “What!?”

Steve smiles, “I said come for me,  _ kitty.” _

He doesn’t quite recognize the sound Bucky makes next, except for the mumbled “Christ, Steve!” that makes Steve squeeze his dick and jerk faster, using Bucky’s pre-come to ease up the movements.

Bucky’s body shudders in his hold, “Close… I’m close.”

“No. Right now.” Steve demands and Bucky cries out frantically. 

“Oh sh-… Steve… I’m—ah fuck!”

Bucky’s knuckles go white around the edge of the couch, and Steve feels his fist get warm with liquid spurts, the rest landing God-knows-where. He strokes Bucky out, fingers gliding smoothly over his messy dick now.

“Hmm. I like it when you do what you’re told, baby.” He says and, in his arms, Bucky wilts and slumps forward, so Steve bends him down further. “My turn.”

Bucky whines and cups his spent cock in his palm.

“Squeeze tighter,” Steve says hurried, already on the edge of blowing, dragging Bucky’s hips back and flipping the tail onto his back, so he doesn’t mess on it. From his angle, he can clearly see where it's nestled in Bucky, his rim all pretty and pink around the silver nub.

At the request Bucky folds one leg over the other, looking beautifully depleted and drunk. His thighs now squeeze impossibly tight around Steve’s cock, and he thrusts in and out quickly, blurting out pre-come the faster he goes, kind of feels like he came already with how wet it is. But there’s still that warm pressure in his groin, and he chases it fiercely.

He looks at the pink kitty ears now a little skew on Bucky’s head, and the delicate, fluffy tail in contrast to his tanned, sinewy frame that is bent over and pliant just for Steve, the smell of him, his pretty mouth, how good Bucky’s soft skin feels against his own.

“Such a pretty kitty, baby, you’re so gorgeous… wanna come just lookin’ at you Buck.”

“Yeah, come on Stevie. Feels so good.” Bucky encourages him.

Steve decides he needs more, hips still working frantically, fucking into the fitted gap of Bucky’s thighs. He pulls Bucky up again, kisses him, and when his tongue slips into Bucky’s sweet, wet mouth, he comes.

They both moan through it, Bucky reaches back and grabs his ass, and Steve—with both arms now around Bucky’s middle—hangs on to him tightly while those incredible waves of pleasure hit him.

For about two minutes they just stand there pressed together, sweating, breathing fast, Steve’s cock nowhere near flaccid and he knows Bucky’s isn’t either.

He pulls his dick out from between Bucky’s thighs and looks down to see his come dribble down the inside of Bucky's leg.

The little shit turns around to face him, licks his sticky fingers clean. Steve's not sure if it's his come or Bucky's but the slow and deliberate slide of his tongue between those long fingers makes Steve's stomach swoop defenselessly.

“God, I'm crazy ‘bout you,” Steve says in probably the sappiest voice he's ever mastered and tries to wrap his heavy, tingling arms around Bucky's body. Totally content to smother his neck in kisses and push into the tight heat of his body right away. 

But Bucky slinks past him and walks off to the kitchen, dick hard, thighs glistening and that pink tail swinging cheekily from side to side as he goes. 

“I'm starving,” says Bucky, then dishes up some soup for the both of them after righting the crooked ears on his head. 

“You're teasing, is what you're doing.” Steve joins him at the counter and sits down, “You know we ain't done yet.” he says, but he gets ready to eat anyway. Whatever tension they build up now will be all the more rewarding when they let it free.

Bucky makes his voice syrupy sweet, “I know Stevie, but a growing kitty needs his milk.” and then he licks into the bowl of soup just like a goddamn cat would into a saucer of milk.  

“Quit it!” Steve tells him, laughing, and throws a dish towel at Bucky's naked chest then pulls his own bowl closer.

Bucky laughs too, and his eyes stay lingering on Steve's smiling face like it's a rarity. It makes Steve's cheeks feel warm and his heart happy.

They sit down to have a decent, hearty lunch together totally naked. Bucky leans forward on his elbows while he eats, and Steve's relieved that he's on the opposite end of the counter, or he wouldn't be able to focus on eating at all. 

Instead, he stares into Bucky’s eyes like a lovestruck teenager, sometimes he smiles and looks away, occasionally Bucky dips his chin low and shakes his head before taking another sip of his soup. They’re ridiculous if Steve’s honest with himself and he’s sure the other guys would have a bunch of fun at their expense if they were to see how Captain America and the Winter Soldier turn into total marshmallows for each other.

Once they’re done, Steve lets Bucky clear up the dishes for the selfish reason of watching him strut around with the tail- watching how it whips when he moves, how he sometimes reaches back to touch it…

He slides up behind Bucky where he’s putting away the spices Steve used. Steve cups his ass and rubs over the meaty cheeks, whispers into Bucky’s ear, “I’m sure this thing has you nice and open for me by now, hm?” 

Bucky hums and forgets what he’s doing, braces both hands on the counter.

Steve traces a finger over his stretched asshole, “Been pressing up inside of you... does it fill you like my dick does baby?” 

“Christ…” 

He massages Bucky’s rim, feels his body writhe against him, “Tell me. Tell me if this feels better than my thick cock buried in your ass, Buck.” 

His cock twitches against Bucky’s ass and Bucky groans about it, shifts his hips back to feel more, “Stevie... nothin’ compares to that thing, and you know it.”

Steve spins Bucky around, holds his face still to kiss him and Bucky’s lips part eagerly for him, his tongue just as demanding as Steve’s, and he is more than pleased to find his dick has piped up again where it presses against Steve’s hipbone. 

Bucky slinks away again mid-kiss and grins at Steve, he might really be a cat the way he’s acting. His tail bounces when he jogs away to the couch and when Steve gives chase and grabs Bucky around the waist he doesn’t put up much of a fight. He lets Steve pull him down, easily spreads his thighs over Steve’s lap, cupping Steve’s neck with both hands. 

The kiss he gives him then is softer than before, the fiery passion simmered down to a deep, glowing heat between them. His tongue is gentle now, and he lets his lips linger on Steve’s before he trails them down to his neck. 

Everything around them has gone perfectly quiet, it’s just them and their heartbeats and the subtle rustle of their bodies as their cocks rub together while Bucky nips gently at Steve’s skin. 

“Take it out,” he whispers to Steve, “Want you.” 

Steve’s hand finds its way around to Bucky’s ass, and he hesitates a second before he starts to pull on it, “Don’t wanna…” 

“C’mon doll, ain’t space for that _and_ you in me...”

He pulls it out anyway because he wants Bucky more than anything, wants that tight heat sucking him in, clenching around him. 

Bucky gasps at the loss and then lets out a surprised whimper when Steve immediately replaces the toy with two of his fingers. It’s slippery and slick with whatever Bucky used before. “Still so tight baby, feel this.” he brings Bucky’s hand around and guides his fingers to his hole.

He looks right at Steve when he slips his own finger in too, but his eyes close for a second and Steve feels him pump in and out slowly, “Fuck, Steve…” he breathes out, rolls his neck and fucks down on their joined hands. 

With his free hand he plays with the tips of their dicks, smears the leakage together, and Steve thinks Bucky is the single, most beautiful thing that has ever existed. He can never quite correlate the steely ex-assassin and this sweet, soft man in his lap. But Bucky is his all the same, and only Steve will ever know this part of him.

Steve pulls his fingers out, and Bucky’s big eyes snap up to him, his lips red and wet, looking at Steve with a frown.

“Ride me nice and slow baby, like you mean it.” Steve tells him, lifting Bucky’s hips with both hands so that his cock lines up with Bucky’s ass.

Bucky adjusts himself, “I always mean it, doll. You know how I love fucking you.” 

“Hm… how much Buck, show me how much.”

He holds the base of Steve’s dick steady and lowers onto him, and just the feel of Bucky’s rough hands on his cock is enough to have Steve’s dick ache with want.

“Jesus, Steve…” Bucky drops his head forward, “So big…” he says with enough awe in his voice that if Steve hadn’t known any better, he’d think it’s the first time Bucky sat down on his cock. 

“Yeah? You gonna come on it for me sweetheart?” Steve says and sits back, sinking into the soft couch cushions, watches as Bucky nods and slowly starts to move his hips first back and forth until he’s able to unclench his eyes and give Steve a beautiful gasp when his rim hits the base of Steve’s cock.

Steve holds Bucky’s hips still, nestles himself deep into Bucky, feels the hot, throbbing space his dick has invaded and how Bucky jerks forward wanting to move and do something with the pressure that must be building in his groin.

Once he lets go, Bucky fulfills Steve’s request of riding him slowly. A long while passes with Bucky just rocking back and forth, sharing deep, messy kisses, Steve’s hands swooping up Bucky’s sides and then down, squeezing his hips when Bucky moves in a particular way that hugs his dick just right.

Fluffy, pink kitty ears still firmly in place. 

In fact, he goes so slow—his body moving so delectably in long, languid rolls up and down Steve’s shaft—that Steve doesn’t see the sudden orgasm coming. It’s intense but quiet and Bucky doesn’t seem to notice right away since all Steve does is tighten his grip on Bucky’s thighs, his fingers leaving white indents where they press.  

But when Bucky next shifts his hips, he feels the extra wet drag of his ass along Steve's cock and looks a little incredulous when he smirks at Steve, “Did you just… come?” 

Steve bites his lip and nods slowly, forces Bucky's hips up then down, using his ass cheeks as handles. It makes a sloppy sound that has them both gasping, smiling, digging their hands into the skin they touch. 

“Jesus Christ, Rogers.” Bucky moans, braces himself on Steve's shoulders and takes over the movements again. Steve watches him in total awe, the way he rocks in Steve's lap, the blissful curve of his lips, his body writing for pleasure. He is breathtaking and leaves Steve speechless with everything he does, just by being Bucky. Steve loves him completely: heart and soul and body. 

He draws Bucky closer by his neck, kisses him deep and soft and Bucky whines into his mouth. Steve feels it in Bucky’s thighs- he's going to come.

“Look at me.” he demands quietly, his thumb stroking along Bucky's jaw. 

Bucky presses their foreheads together and lifts his blue eyes to Steve's, there is a frown of concentration forming between them as he hunts down his orgasm.  “Gonna… I'm…”

“Yeah. I know baby.”

Bucky sucks in a deep breath, and his ass clenches around Steve's cock, thighs tense and trying to clamp shut. And then his beautiful mouth falls open, and he can no longer maintain eye contact as he starts shooting out onto Steve's stomach without even a hand on his cock, slow, thick bursts that seem never-ending. 

“That's it kitty, that's perfect.” Steve says, his voice rough and low, and he dips his thumb into Bucky's mouth, listens to him moan so weakly around it. 

Bucky swallows, nips the fleshy pad of Steve's thumb so he'll remove it. “Oh god…” he shivers and drops his head on Steve's shoulder facing into his neck where he presses a gentle kiss. “Love you.”

Steve hugs him close, cradling the back of his head, “Always Buck. Love you always.”

 

* * *

 

Later, Bucky’s still wearing the ears but has now put on his loose grey sweats, and Steve has slipped the pink tail into the back of his waistband because he apparently hasn’t had enough of his best guy looking like a goddamn cat. 

Bucky is standing between Steve’s thighs where he sits on the countertop and feeds Bucky pieces of white-powdered donuts. He taps his finger on the tip of Bucky’s nose and leaves some of the white dust behind, Bucky smiles up at him and they share a sugary sweet kiss just as their doorbell chimes.

“Yo! Got your mail, is it safe to enter?” shouts Sam from outside the door. 

“It’s safe!” Steve calls back and feeds Bucky another piece of donut.

Sam steps inside and stops dead in the doorway, he’s got a box and a few envelopes in his hands.

Bucky turns his head to look at Sam, Steve smiles at him and Sam’s eyes dart from Bucky’s head to his butt then back to his head.

“Oh,” starts Steve, “It’s…”

“Man!” Sam throws his head back and looks exhausted, “You said it’s safe!! This is not safe!!” then he puts the mail down and starts backing out of their apartment.

“It’s just kitty ears, Wilson!” Bucky calls after him, “It comes as a set! Tell Nat, she’ll love it!”

Steve laughs and shoves half a donut into his mouth while Sam grumbles something about bleach as he disappears down the passage. 

“Must be the Fox tail set.” Bucky grins and nods to the box Sam had brought in. 

Steve couldn’t possibly love him more, except for all the ways he can. 

 

  
  
  



End file.
